More Fat, More Head, More Controllers
by KotakuApproved
Summary: ControllerHead sets off to learn more about himself, and see where he went wrong. But he's not alone


Authors Note: Takes place January 6th. 1/6/2014 At AGDQ 14

ControllerHead was packing up, he couldn't believe that he had been kicked out of AGDQ, and the hotel. He knows his behavior hadn't the best the previous night but he thought sexually harassment and vandalism were hardly anything to get upset over. Everyone had either avoided him or made fun of him since, and when he tried to start friendly conversation, they ignored it. He was starting to believe even his original speedfriends didn't like him anymore.

"Those Crack-Hos, they don't know true talent when they see some. I should get the Fucking Star Song to wreck there asses, ending Cancer my ass, they're spreading it!" He mumbled to himself, as he was packing. All he was wearing was a Towel from when he had showered. He was all alone afterall, why should he be dressed all fancy? Little did he know right behind him was ZodiacSmash, the one and only MoFat. Atop his head was his stylish fedora, making him look fedorable as always. His sexy neckbeard was tingling with excitement. He was about to give CH the scare of his life.

When ControllerHead went for a smoke break, MoFat shoved himself in his luggage. He didn't have anywhere to be until Pheenoh's run tomorrow, and since he thought no one else was worthy lingerie outfit, and his signature Fedora he figured he'd stay with CH and keep him company. He noticed CH's lack of underwear in his luggage and couldn't help it, his master sword stood up, tall and proud. He noticed CH was unlocking his door so he closed the luggage and tried to hide it. He couldn't help it, he was more aroused than the time he had watched gay furry porn with Horror, or his first experience with Rule 34 and Midna. ControllerHead walked in and noticed a large, extruding stick from his luggage. He was getting kind of tired and figured he could rest for a bit, on this large stick. He went to sit on it and MoFat screamed with delight.

"Holy fuck what the fuck is that a crack-ho in my bag or some shit? Or is this crystal meth just making me retarded?! " ControllerHead said, trying to tone down his language just in case it was Uyama giving him a second chance.

"It's just me babe, you're biggest fan…." Mofat said in his seductive voice.

"O-o-oh… Mofat, are you looking fedorable as always? Nice to have someone to be with, it's just so…. Lonely…"

"I'll let Goron wrestle with me, if you let me use my double hookshot all over you" MoFat said coming out of the luggage bag in his lingerie.

"Damn, ok sure" ControllerHead said as he moved his long blonde locks to the side, to reveal a giant Kirby dildo the size of MoFats Fedora.

"You were ready for this I see ;)" MoFat said, as he revealed his Nunchuk.

"Get on all 4's are else I'll burn your fedora collection!" CH said angrily, the alcohol getting the better of him again.

"Stop threatening me, you do want this to happen right? I can get going if you don't want me here!" MoFat said, grabbing his Fedora and getting ready to leave.

"No please, I'll be _your_ Crack-Ho tonight!" CH said desperately. He didn't wanna miss his potentially last opportunity to get with his hero.

"Ok, now lemme read the instruction manual on how to do the Aztec Early into your pants…" MoFat said pulling out the DK64 manual.

"Um, I don't play shitty games like that you fucking Star Song. What shit head do you think I am Pheenoh?" CH said, angry that MoFat thought he was the one who had the DK64 WR temporarily.

"O-o-oh sorry, I'm too used to being with Pheenoh…" MoFat said, trying to not lose his chance with this Azorae/Kim Kardashian hybrid wannabe.

" Good, now let's play by _my _rules. NO UFO ABUSE" He said pushing MoFat over and inserting his Kirby into MoFats Mouth.

"I _hmmph _don't _hmmph _ think that's ho_- hmphh _SAVEGLITCH IS OOB!_- hmphh_" MoFat said, ControllerHead heard what he had said.

"TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO IS AND ISN'T OOB WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE UYAMA GET THE FUCK OUT" CH screamed as he picked up MoFat and threw him out the door. ControllerHead started to sulk and eventually jumped out the window where he landed on Uyama, breaking his fall. CH started anew as the new SDA professional.

**THE FEDORA (END)**

_Hi Thanks for reading if you can be sure to make sure my heroes MoFat and ControllerHead see this, I made this just for them. Thanks for reading be sure to give this 10/10 and follow BiinnyTV on Twitter. Make sure to leave a review but if it's negative I'll report you. Cya later, fedorables _

_ECKSDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Also I wrote this like 3 months ago on a train at 4AM so ye


End file.
